CR 6 Military Officer (version 1)
At 1430, we will attack the stone building at point Lima in order to prevent enemy retreat. Many military organizations focus the training of their military officers more on innovative tactics than on interpersonal or leadership skills. For instance, a United States Army or Marine officer is expected to be able to create a bridge from only a barrel and some rope, as well as perform a fireman carry. However, physical development is also emphasized - an officer must be able to perform a "fireman carry" with a person of roughly their height and build, in addition to target practice and other combat skills. This soldier represents a low-ranking infantry officer, such as a First Lieutenant or Senior Lieutenant from the First World. A junior officer is usually less experienced than the highest-ranking sergeants in his platoon. A good officer will turn to his sergeants for advice. Bad ones lead their troops to their deaths. Typical tactics include laying ambushes and pincer attacks consisting of a large group (including the officer) using suppressive fire while a small group (probably led by the highest ranking NCO) attacks from another direction. Attacks are often made at night, and advances and retreats are made under the concealment of smoke grenades. The officer will try to use terrain to his best ability by selecting several defensible positions per soldier - the soldiers start fighting from one such position and retreat to positions further and further back if overwhelmed. The officer will try to use his Plan talent whenever possible, and will generally only fire upon enemies when directly threatened. Military Officer (Smart Hero 4/Strong Hero 2): CR 6; Medium Humanoid (human); HD 4d6+2d8+6, hp 31, Mas 12; Init +0, Spd 25 ft; Def 18 (+3 class, +5 light-duty vest); BAB +4, Grap +5; Atk brawl +6 melee (1d6+1 nonlethal) or assault rifle +4 ranged (2d8); S/R 5 ft./5 ft.; AL military unit or any; SV Fort +4, Ref +1, Will +3; AP 3, Rep +2; Str 12, Dex 10, Con 12, Int 15, Wis 13, Cha 12. *'Occupation:' Military (class skills: Hide, Knowledge (tactics); bonus feat: Personal Firearms Proficiency) *'Skills:' Climb -1*, Computer Use +3, Concentration +3, Craft (structural) +5, Demolitions +4, Diplomacy +4, Drive +1, Hide +5 (+7 fatigues)*, Intimidate +3, Jump -2*, Knowledge (business) +3, Knowledge (current events) +5, Knowledge (history) +7, Knowledge (tactics) +18, Move Silently -2*, Navigate +11 (+15 GPS), Profession +7, Repair +4, Spot +4, Survival +4, Swim -2*. *'Languages:' English (literate, spoken), German (literate, spoken), Russian (literate, spoken) *'Feats:' Armor Proficiency (light, medium), Brawl, Educated (Knowledge history, Knowledge tactics), Endurance, Guide, Personal Firearms Proficiency. *'Talents (Smart):' Plan, savant (Knowledge tactics) *'Talents (Strong):' Extreme effort. *'Possessions:' assault rifle with illuminator and bayonet, 6-8 boxes of ammunition with tracers (30 rounds), 9 mm pistol with 2-3 magazines (15 rounds), 4 frag grenades, 2 flash grenades, combat knife, light-duty vest, kevlar helmet, mesh load-bearing vest, MOLLE backpack (with rain suit, chemical/biological suit, sleeping bag, MREs), fatigues and jacket, combat boots, gas mask, night vision goggles, squad-level radio, 2 canteens (1 quart), tactical map, 2 white smoke grenades, first aid pouch, range-finding binoculars, GPS receiver. References Use of the Plan talent Category: D20 Modern soldier Category: D20 Modern military officer Category: D20 Modern CR 6 NPCs and Creatures Category: Smart Category: Strong